El cirujano de la muerte
by Fullbbuster
Summary: ¡Muerto! Eso decían todos. Siempre pensó que era un pirata extraño, un romance pasajero, un incordio a veces e interesante en otros momentos, sin embargo, no haber podido ayudarle era algo que le carcomía lentamente. Cuando la verdad salga a la luz, el cirujano de la muerte regresará de entre las sombras clamando venganza. ¡Nadie engaña a Trafalgar D. Law!
1. La bruja del mar

Capítulo 1: La bruja del mar.

"_Gracias… por quererme_". Aquella frase era lo único que había podido escuchar por los rumores que corrían. No podía creerse algo así. ¡_Puño de fuego Ace ejecutado_!, eran las noticias que corrían por todo el mar. Con todo lo sucedido y su propia pelea con Kuma, llegó demasiado tarde para salvar al capitán de la segunda compañía de Barbablanca pese a que había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo ahora que ni Barbablanca ni Ace estaban en el mar, quizá… ni siquiera era "tranquilo", sino que la mayoría estaban deprimidos por aquel acontecimiento. Llevaba ya una semana donde apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Pocos conocían lo unido que estaba a Ace, nadie entendería sus pesadillas y mucho menos… lo que había significado para él enterarse que sus últimos susurros fueron para Luffy, unos susurros que debieron ser sus últimas palabras para todos y que no tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar en alto, dejándole la misión a su hermano de trasmitir su mensaje.

\- ¿Capitán? – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de su camerino - ¿Está ahí? Parece que se avecina una tormenta, creo que deberíamos cambiar el rumbo.

Law miró el Log Pose sobre su mesilla. Él no era muy dado a llevarlo casi nunca, solía olvidarlo en el submarino o acababa cogiéndolo alguno de los miembros de su tripulación, sin embargo, aquel log pose era especial… era el que Ace siempre llevaba. Shanks le había traído el Log Pose y la pulsera de Ace antes de volver a perderse en el horizonte. Quizá sería el único pirata que ahora conocía el pasado que habían tenido ambos, trayéndole algún recuerdo de Ace sólo para él.

\- Poned rumbo a tierra – dijo sin más, sin siquiera abrir y girándose para dar la espalda a la puerta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Centró su mirada en el Log Pose de Ace. Seguía marcando su última ubicación Marineford, el lugar de su muerte. ¿Por qué él no había podido verle una última vez? Le contaron que destrozaron todos sus órganos internos, incapaces de salvarlo. Él podía haberle ayudado, él podía haber arrancado los órganos de cualquier idiota de la marine para dárselos a él. Se lamentaba el no haber podido llegar a tiempo, el no haber podido ayudarle. Tan sólo pudo sacar a su hermano Luffy.

Sentía rabia y odio, quería pensar que era hacia Ace por haberse ido, por dejarle solo, por estar tan empeñado en su venganza contra Barbanegra sin siquiera conocer las nuevas habilidades que había adquirido, pero la verdad… es que estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Conocía bien a Ace y era el único chico del que se había conseguido enamorar. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Cada vez que recordaba cómo le conoció y esas aventuras que nadie conocería jamás… se deprimía.

\- Maldita sea, Ace – susurró en forma de queja - ¿Por qué tenías que ser como eras?

Muchos definían a "Puño de fuego" como un chico sin miedos, un pirata prometedor. Casi todos le querían en su tripulación, la marine nunca dejó de buscarle y ya desde antes de su nacimiento, ya le querían muerto sólo por ser hijo de Golden D. Roger. Tuvo que afrontar tantas cosas y su única preocupación… era si realmente él merecía vivir. En algunos momentos, el propio Law llegó a pensar que era tan temerario porque sólo buscaba su muerte, otras veces… pensaba que seguía vivo por los seres a los que quería.

Aún recordaba aquella vez que bebieron juntos. A Ace siempre le gustaron las fiestas pese a que solía quedarse dormido incluso comiendo. Todavía tenía presente las palabras de ese chico medio ebrio cuando le preguntó con seriedad si él debió haber nacido. No supo qué responderle en ese momento… ahora… la respuesta habría sido un claro "sí". Ace no era como su padre, era cortés, valiente y amable, muy educado pero sobre todo… temible cuando tenía que defender a los suyos. ¡_La novena recompensa más alta por su cabeza hasta la fecha_!

Con aquellos recuerdos en su mente y tras darle otro sorbo a la botella de sake, se quedó profundamente dormido, dejando caer el vidrio y esparciendo el líquido por las maderas del suelo de su camerino.

"Trafalgar D. Law"

Sólo era un susurro, como si el viento trajera una melodiosa voz que no conocía. El delirio de un hombre borracho y casi arruinado por la tragedia. Debía reponerse de aquel golpe, pero sólo había pasado una semana desde el suceso, algo que le impedía salir de su camerino y buscar un rumbo nuevo a seguir. Tampoco Luffy parecía activo en esos momentos. Todos los piratas parecían haberse paralizado ante aquella ejecución.

"Trafalgar D. Law. Trafalgar D. Law"

Escuchó una vez más su nombre completo. Era extraño… porque no muchos le llamaban con aquella "D" que él trataba de ocultar a toda costa. Era posible que en parte admirase a Ace por llevarla como si nada, aún sabiendo que era hijo del Rey de los piratas, aún sabiendo que sería perseguido siempre por ser hijo de quién era y por esa fatídica "D".

Se incorporó con toda la rapidez que pudo sacar a pesar a su resaca. Su pie tocó aquella botella ahora vacía que había estado rodando por el suelo de su cuarto, esparciendo su contenido y dejando ese fuerte olor a alcohol. Apartó el pie para poder cogerla y dejarla sobre la mesilla, sobre un Log Pose con la aguja todavía señalando a ese fatídico lugar. ¿Sería su imaginación de nuevo? ¿Tan borracho estaba?

Cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, se tapó los oídos con fuerza. Parecía una voz proveniente del otro mundo, una voz que sólo hacía más que llamarle como si desease atormentarle. Puede que lo mereciera por no haber podido ir a rescatar a la única persona viva que le había importado en ese maldito mundo de locos cuando ya no era un niño al que debían defender.

_"¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Encuéntrale"_

No conocía la voz, estaba completamente seguro que no la conocía, pero por algún motivo, estaba contactando con él y no entendía nada. No podía ser otra cosa que una mala jugada de su mente nublada por el alcohol. Echaba de menos a Ace, sabía que no volvería a tenerle frente a él, que no volvería a salir de entre unos arbustos como solía hacer y unirse a tomar un par de tragos con él.

Ahora que se daba cuenta… todo estaba muy estabilizado. Las corrientes demasiado tranquilas, sin turbulencias en el submarino, su tripulación parecía estar muy calmada y quizá, habían llegado a tierra. Si era así y se quedaba demasiado tiempo, el Log Pose de Ace cambiaría el rumbo al igual que el suyo. Debían partir casi de inmediato, pero al ver esa sombra en la pared del fondo, se detuvo. No era tan ingenuo como para no entender que allí en el Grand Line… todo lo que podría parecer una locura, era muy real. El Gran Line estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Salió del camerino y se dirigió al puente de mando para abrir la escotilla, sólo para darse cuenta de la oscuridad que reinaba fuera. Las olas golpeaban contra el casco del submarino, pero éste estaba varado en la arena de la playa. El aire todavía traía consigo esos susurros que él escuchaba con atención y que ahora parecían escuchar también los dos compañeros que estaban en cubierta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – comentó Bepo.

Law no volvió a pronunciar palabra, pero empezaba a imaginarse qué podría ser. Si lo decía en voz alta… era posible que toda su tripulación entrase en pánico. Volvió a entrar al submarino para coger su katana y salió una vez más dispuesto a adentrarse en la selva frente a él.

\- Capitán, es de noche, debería esperar…

\- Vendré enseguida – dijo Law con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué creéis que es? – preguntó entre susurros Penguin.

\- La bruja del mar – respondió Bepo casi al instante, consiguiendo que todos excepto Shachi abrieran los ojos y buscasen un trozo de madera como si eso diera un mal augurio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shachi.

\- Dicen… que las brujas del mar se presentan a veces antes piratas que sufren una terrible carga, pero si las escuchas, suelen llevarte a la tumba – respondió Bepo por las leyendas que él conocía.

\- Está llamando a Law. ¿Qué carga o sufrimiento podría tener nuestro capitán? – preguntó de nuevo Shachi.

\- No lo sé – comentó Bepo – pero no es bueno. Esperaremos hasta que vuelva. Nuestro capitán sabe cuidarse solo.

Law se adentró solo entre los arbustos y las palmeras. La vegetación era espesa pero se abrió paso como pudo guiado por aquella dulce pero escalofriante risa. Había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre las brujas, la gente decía que traían un destino nefasto a todo el que llamaban, pero él no lo creía, no creía en un destino. Si estaba en lo cierto… pronto lo descubriría, pero quizá, ellas sólo indicaban el camino a seguir a lo que un pirata o un marino más deseaba, calmar su sufrimiento y su pena, lo que a la mayoría les llevaría casi a una muerte segura, pero por lo que él padecía ya estaba muerto y no podía evitarlo.

\- Trafalgar D. Law – escuchó esta vez más claro esa voz proveniente de la cabaña frente a él. En el porche, la mujer aguardaba con un té de alguna fruta exótica de la isla – te esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué me has llamado?

\- He sentido tu pena y tu desesperación.

\- No hay nada que hacer.

\- Siempre hay algo que mitiga el dolor.

\- Ya… y la gente recurre a vosotras para encontrar algo que sustituya ese dolor y esa pena. Un propósito en la vida por la que muchos piratas y gente honrada pierde la vida en el intento.

\- Nosotras sólo guiamos a la gente hacia lo que más desean.

\- Yo sólo deseo una cosa… hablar con alguien que ya no está en este mundo – dijo con seriedad Law.

La bruja le miró con intensidad, casi como si buscase en el interior de aquellos ojos grises un resquicio de inseguridad, pero no parecía querer echarse atrás en su idea. Estaba muy decidido a querer hablar con esa persona que él decía estar muerta. Era posible que la culpa le carcomiera por dentro, que tan sólo quisiera decirle un "_Lo siento_", no estaba segura.

\- Puedo convocar a los muertos si tienes algo suyo.

\- Lo tengo – comentó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón la pulsera blanca y roja que Ace siempre llevaba y que Shanks le había traído junto al Log Pose.

Al ver cómo la extraña mujer estiraba la mano, Law empezó a subir los peldaños hacia el porche de la cabaña para dejar la pulsera sobre su mano. Estaba desesperado y le daba igual caer en el mismo infierno con tal de disculparse por haber llegado tarde, por no haberle podido salvar. Necesitaba verle una vez más aunque sabía… que tampoco sería suficiente. No podía ver un futuro sin él.

Law permaneció atento al movimiento que estaban empezando a coger las hojas de las palmeras, a esa brisa que parecía invocar aquella bruja frente a él llamando a los espíritus que ya se habían marchado. Las sombras a su alrededor le indicaban que algo estaba allí, pero ninguna tenía una forma definida.

\- ¿Seguro que esa persona que buscas está muerta? – fue la primera pregunta que escuchó cuando el viento dejó de soplar.

\- Prueba con esto – comentó Law desenganchando de su camiseta interior una pinza para el pelo que perteneció a su hermana pequeña, alguien de quién sí estaba completamente seguro que había fallecido.

Para su sorpresa, esta vez la figura de su hermana apareció frente a él, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos. Hacía tantos años de aquel suceso que verla de nuevo le hizo rememorar aquellos tiempos, le hizo volver a sentir esa nostalgia, dándose cuenta de que todavía no había superado el trauma aunque lo ocultase.

Se quitó el sombrero para buscar en un pequeño bolsillo interior que él mismo había cosido, aquella "vivre card" que Ace le dio en una de las tantas ocasiones en que sus caminos se cruzaron. No debería haber nada, el papel blanco se había incinerado por completo cuando murió aquel día, sin embargo, sus dedos recogieron esa sustancia a la que enseguida le puso nombre.

\- ¿Ceniza? – se preguntó extrañado.

\- La vivre card desaparece completamente cuando el usuario ha muerto. Va deteriorándose con la fuerza vital, pero si esa persona se va curando…

\- El papel se regenera – comentó Law extrañado.

Sólo cenizas, pero ni eso debería quedar. Él mismo vio cómo todas las vivre card de Ace se quemaron aquel día sin dejar ni huella. Hasta la suya ardió dentro de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera había tenido nada que limpiar cuando desapareció, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba esa ceniza extraña que nunca vio y no debería estar.

Sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, perplejo como estaba ante aquello, cogió la pulsera de Ace y salió corriendo hacia el barco. ¡_No estaba muerto_! Quizá moribundo pero no estaba muerto y desde luego… debía confirmar qué narices habían enterrado, porque estaba convencido de que no era el auténtico cuerpo de Ace.


	2. Una llama de esperanza

Capítulo 2: Una llama de esperanza.

El ruido del respirador artificial era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella silenciosa e insulsa habitación de hospital. Marineford no era conocida precisamente por la mejor residencia u hospital, ni siquiera tenían a los mejores médicos porque nadie era tan estúpido como para intentar atacarles, así que Garp sólo podía observar con angustia a su nieto muriéndose lentamente.

Ya llevaba tres operaciones y lo único que habían conseguido era cerrar aquel agujero de su pecho y colocar un marcapasos a un corazón improvisado para que le mantuviera con vida. Todos sus órganos fallaban y nadie esperaba que ese chico viviera. Todos sabían que sólo estaban retrasando lo inevitable, pero lo que él no comprendía era el motivo para llegar tan lejos para salvar la vida de un pirata al que todos querían muerto. Quinientos cincuenta millones de recompensa actualmente, su capitán muerto y toda la piratería del mundo creyendo a Ace fallecido también. Si sobrevivía… ni siquiera sabía qué ocurriría con él.

_"Mátame"_

Aquella era la única palabra que Garp podía recordar de su nieto, la palabra más importante que le dijo cuando aún estaba preso, una palabra con la que intentó salvar a su capitán y al resto de su tripulación. Sólo quería morir para evitar que Barbablanca iniciase una guerra que ni su muerte habría podido detener.

\- ¿Por qué no huiste, Ace? – se preguntó Garp – Sabías que no podías vencer a Barbanegra. ¿Por qué no huiste?

Algún motivo había tenido su nieto para quedarse en aquella isla tras ver el poder de Barbanegra, algo que le hizo no retroceder y permanecer a combatir, un hecho que le condujo a donde actualmente estaba.

\- ¿Cómo te salvo, Ace? – se preguntó Garp – te mueres y no soy médico, no sé cómo ayudarte a vivir.

\- ¿Señor? – escuchó a su espalda a uno de sus hombres de la marine – he traído lo que me pidió. Todas las pertenencias que le fueron reclamadas a Portgas D. Ace.

Garp hizo una señal con sus dedos para que entrase a traerle todo lo que le habían confiscado cuando entró en prisión. Su cuchillo, sus botas, el poco dinero que llevaba encima, su mochila y su sombrero. Con cuidado, dejó las botas bajo la cama y tras revisar la funda del cuchillo, lo guardó en el armario. Su sombrero estaba algo rasgado y sucio, seguramente debido a la pelea contra Barbanegra, pero no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención, sino una punta blanca que estaba cosida en la parte interior del sombrero.

\- ¿Está bien, señor? – preguntó el hombre a su espalda.

\- Sí, ya puede retirarse – comentó mientras sus dedos sacaban ese pequeño papel blanco varias veces doblado.

Lo desplegó para darse cuenta de que era una vivre card, y no una cualquiera, en una de las esquinas, con letra casi ilegible de "médico", ponía el nombre de "Trafalgar Law". Eso le sorprendió. Miró hacia su nieto, moribundo en la cama, con todas esas máquinas que le aferraban a la vida casi a la desesperada.

\- ¿De qué conoces a Trafalgar Law? – susurró su abuelo frente a él – maldito supernova, dicen que ha arrancado el corazón a más de cien piratas para obtener ese título, el "Cirujano de la muerte". No se parece en nada a ti, Ace…

Se detuvo al recordar su apodo. "_El cirujano de la muerte_", era cierto que Law era capitán de barco, pero también era médico y considerado hasta la fecha, uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo. Muchos habrían muerto a sus manos… pero si Ace tenía esa vivre card era porque debía conocerle. Quizá ahora mismo, Trafalgar Law fuera su única esperanza para sobrevivir.

El ruido de la máquina alarmó al instante a Garp, segundos antes de ver cómo su nieto empezaba a convulsionar nuevamente y los médicos entraban con rapidez para tratar de estabilizarle. ¡_Se moría_! Todos allí sabían eso y sólo podían tratar de alargar la espera para ello.

\- A quirófano – gritó el médico de nuevo.

Estaba claro que esos órganos que le habían dado no funcionaban. Ni siquiera eran órganos como tal, tan sólo… máquinas que simulaban el funcionamiento de lo que un órgano real debía hacer en su cuerpo. Ver a su nieto casi convertido en un Cyborg más que en un humano… no le gustaba. Miró el nombre de la vivre card de nuevo mientras se llevaban a Ace de nuevo al quirófano. Si ese… "pirata" podía salvar su vida, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. La colocó en la palma de su mano y observó cómo indicaba al norte.

Salió con rapidez de la habitación, observando al cirujano que iba a operar de nuevo a Ace caminando por el pasillo. Enfadado como estaba con toda aquella situación, Garp cogió su brazo con fuerza, quizá demasiada, pero no le importaba. Le miró con los ojos más intimidantes que pudo sacar y le habló con seriedad.

\- Manténgalo vivo.

\- Haremos lo posible, señor.

\- Lo posible no, haz lo imposible, pero mantenlo vivo.

El teniente de su tripulación observó a su capitán. Jamás había hablado con tanta frialdad a nadie y sabía que todo ello se debía a la preocupación por Ace. Sentía algo muy especial por sus nietos, pese a que fueran dos forajidos de la justicia.

\- Preparad el barco, desplegad el velamen… vamos a zarpar.

\- ¿Hacía qué isla, señor?

\- ¿Isla? No he hablado de ninguna isla – le sentenció – rumbo norte.

\- Pero, señor…

\- Al norte – le aclaró de nuevo.

El sol estaba cayendo y aunque sus hombres se habían detenido para reponerse, Law continuaba cavando como un descosido. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sus hombres, preocupados, no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna por miedo a las represalias. Penguin le dio un codazo a Bepo, indicándole con la cabeza hacia su capitán, casi suplicándole que dijera algo.

\- Capitán… - susurró Bepo finalmente – se está haciendo de noche y… no sé si es buena idea…

\- ¿Vas a seguir cavando? – preguntó Law alzando la mirada hacia su compañero – si no es así, no me molestes.

\- Pero… es que creo que no es muy ético abrir las tumbas.

\- No estoy abriendo tumbas, sólo una en concreto.

\- A la tripulación de Barbablanca no le va a gustar que mancille la tumba del segundo comandante.

\- Por mí pueden irse al infierno, mataré a todo el que se ponga en mi camino si es necesario, pero tengo que confirmar algo.

¡_Desesperado_! Llevaba tres días sin probar ni una gota de alcohol y todo porque quería estar completamente sobrio cuando abriera ese ataúd y que sus ojos no le engañasen. Necesitaba confirmar que Ace estaba muerto, porque si no… se iba a volver loco. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que siguiera vivo… no podría perdonarse el no haberse dado cuenta, el haberle abandonado a su suerte con todos los de la Marine.

La tierra salía sin cesar, una pala tras otra. Los gruñidos de Law y su semblante de enfado era algo que angustiaba a toda la tripulación. Jamás le habían visto en ese estado y no entendían por qué tanta importancia por un pirata al que apenas habían visto. Ni siquiera sabían que Law conocía al capitán de la segunda división de Barbablanca.

Cuando la pala golpeó el ataúd, todos se paralizaron. El silencio se hizo inminente hasta que Law reaccionó con rapidez, tirando la pala a un lado y lanzándose contra la madera para apartar el resto de tierra con sus desnudas manos.

\- Vamos, Ace – susurró – por favor… dime que estás descansando en paz.

_"Ey, Law, no hagas que me preocupe"_

Aquella frase llegó como un recuerdo de una de las últimas veces que hablaron. Tirados en aquella playa, tras haber bebido un par de botellas de Sake, medio desnudos como estaban y sabiendo que al alba cada uno se iría por su camino de nuevo.

\- Idiota… eres tú el que me hace preocuparme a mí – se quejó Law tras conseguir quitar toda la tierra y ver los enganches de la tapa del ataúd.

_"Tener un hermano pequeño algo lento hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe"_

Siempre decía aquella frase, siempre anteponiendo a Luffy antes que a cualquiera, antes que a sí mismo. Era un completo imbécil, Law lo sabía bien, pero se había enamorado de él, se había dejado llenar por su optimismo, por ese sentido de la justicia, por el proteccionismo de hermano mayor y eso sólo hizo… que él se preocupase todavía más cada vez que le veía partir. Si él se preocupaba por su hermano pequeño… no podía imaginarse cómo se preocupaba él cuando cargaba con el sentimiento de tener que proteger a Luffy para poder tener protegido a Ace. Era doble la carga, aunque jamás se lo comentó. Ace sólo tenía sonrisas y modestia cuando estaba a su lado.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Law, abriendo la tapa y viendo un pedazo sin forma de lava ya fría – hijos de puta, voy a mataros a todos – dejó escapar sus maldiciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? – se acercó Bepo para observar con sorpresa que el cuerpo de Ace no estaba allí, sino una masa deforme de lo que una vez fue lava.

\- Nos han dado el cambiazo. Debió ser entre la confusión y las peleas. Joder – se quejó – no es Ace. Me he dejado engañar. ¡_Maldita sea_! – gritó frustrado y enfadado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Habría que comentarlo a la tripulación de Barbablanca pero… si se enteran que hemos profanado su tumba…

\- Vosotros vais a ir a contarles que Ace está vivo – dijo con seriedad, tratando de recuperar la compostura para idear algo.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Me voy a Marineford – comentó con su mirada más afilada – así tenga que sacarles el corazón a media marine para que me digan dónde está Ace. Hablad con Marco y con Luffy, seguramente ellos os creerán.

\- Es una locura que vaya usted solo, toda la marine está allí reunida.

\- He dado una orden.

_"Espérame, Ace, voy a por ti" – dejó escapar aquel pensamiento a la suave brisa que corría._

Aquella noche, dejó a sus compañeros descansar antes de que partieran en busca del resto de la tripulación. Estaba convencido de que algunos no le creerían, pero otros… irían enseguida a ayudarle si sabían que Ace seguía vivo. Puede que no pudieran salvar a Barbablanca pero tenían la opción aún de salvar a su compañero.

Entre las sombras de su camerino y sabiendo que no volvería a pisarlo en mucho tiempo, intentó relajarse sobre el mullido colchón, recordando aquel primer beso que ambos se dieron. Nunca esperó enamorarse de un hombre, mucho menos de "Puño de fuego Ace", pero no pudo evitarlo. Todos sus encuentros habían acabado llevándoles a ese primer beso que no se quedó sólo ahí. Era irónico… él, que había arrancado más de mil corazones para convertirse en el supernova… resultaba que un chiquillo de apenas veinte años le había robado el suyo.

Se llevó los dedos hasta sus labios, rozándolos y recordando la sensación tan cálida que provocaba Ace al besar, esos sentimientos que removían todo su ser. Tan sólo con pensar en él, en su cuerpo y en cómo le aprisionó la primera vez haciéndole suyo en la orilla de aquella abandonada playa, le excitaba. ¡_No_! No podía dejarle morir, no a él.

Sabía que Barbanegra estaba por encima de sus posibilidades, pero aun así, si un día llegaba a encontrarse con él, le arrancaría el corazón del pecho de la forma más brutal posible por el daño que había hecho a la única persona que le importaba en aquellos momentos.

\- Ace – susurró con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su mano sobre su miembro bajo las sábanas, rememorando una y otra vez el recuerdo de sus cuerpos desnudos siendo sacudidos por las olas del mar que llegaban a la orilla.

Pocos sabrían la relación tan extraña que ambos piratas mantenían desde hacía meses, menos aún sabrían todo lo que Ace llegó a hacer en secreto por él, ni siquiera el mismo Ace debía ser consciente de que Law sabía su mayor secreto. Puño de fuego… un chiquillo que no alzaba más de dos palmos del suelo fue quien dio el chivatazo sobre la localización de la fruta "Ope Ope", diciéndole a Corazón su localización a sabiendas que buscaba algo para salvarle cuando era un crío. Fue el último secreto que su maestro le ofreció, pero orgulloso como era, nunca le agradeció nada a Ace, intentó ocultar ese hecho y Ace tampoco habló del tema, casi como si él no quisiera que Law se enterase. Era algo de lo que no hablaron, un tema tabú entre ambos. Supuso que siendo de la tripulación de Barbablanca, podrían haberle recriminado el encontrar la fruta y no habérsela dado a alguien de los suyos, sino a un desconocido que parecía necesitarla con urgencia. Pero así era Ace… todo corazón.

_Nunca esperó enamorarse años después del chico que le salvó la vida._


	3. El barco de la Marine

Capítulo 3: El barco de la Marine

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le tocaba hacer la última guardia, justo después de Penguin, así que no le quedaba más remedio que relevarle para que su compañero pudiera dormir un poco más. Instintivamente, miró hacia el camerino de su capitán. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornado, pero podía ver al fondo su silueta, dormido pese a que no dejaba de moverse entre las sábanas. Seguramente tendría alguna pesadilla, algo típico durante esta última semana.

\- ¿Deberíamos despertarle? – preguntó Penguin algo angustiado al ver cómo su capitán se removía casi con angustia.

\- No, déjale descansar. Al menos ha cerrado un rato los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué le ocurre?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que estemos aquí frente a la tumba de Barbablanca y el segundo comandante.

\- No sabía que se conocían.

\- Tampoco yo – le comentó Bepo – el capitán no suele hablar de estas cosas y Ace… era incluso más joven que él, no sé de qué podrían conocerse. Quizá coincidieron alguna vez antes de que formase nuestra tripulación, no estoy seguro.

\- Shh – comentó Penguin al escuchar cómo su capitán susurraba – está diciendo algo.

\- Le llama – le confirmó Bepo – lleva varias noches llamando a Ace. No sé qué maldita relación tenían esos dos, pero su muerte le ha afectado demasiado.

\- ¿Crees que se está volviendo loco?

\- Creo que está desesperado y cuando estás en esa condición, no ves el riesgo o mejor dicho… no quieres verlo. Ahora mismo hará lo que sea sin medir las consecuencias. Aun así, un hombre sin miedo a morir como él, es difícil de detener. No se dejará atrapar vivo y podrá llevarse a cientos de hombres por delante hasta que consigan pararle. Por eso Law es tan peligroso. Pocas veces se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero cuando lo hace… más vale tenerle como aliado.

\- Me gustaría acompañarle.

\- Es mejor obedecer sus órdenes. Mañana partiremos en busca de la tripulación de Barbablanca y la de Sombrero de paja. Hay que notificarles el descubrimiento. Estoy convencido de que nuestro capitán tendrá algo en mente. Ve a descansar, yo seguiré con la ronda.

Las olas del mar empezaron a reflejar lentamente el precioso amanecer después de aquel día nublado que habían tenido ayer. Sin embargo, no fue ese color rojizo reflejado en el agua en lo que Bepo se fijó, sino en las velas blancas del horizonte con la insignia grabada de la marine.

\- Capitán – gritó Bepo – velas blancas en el horizonte. Parece un barco de la Marine.

"_Barco de la marine_", "_v__elas blancas_", aquellas palabras hicieron que Law abriera los ojos al instante y casi se cayese de la cama por las prisas de ponerse en pie. Debía darse prisa y encontrar una solución. Si sus compañeros se marchaban ahora… él necesitaría un medio para ir hasta Marineford. Un barco de la marine estaría bien si conseguía colarse. La suerte parecía estar de su lado.

\- Marcharos inmediatamente y cumplid mis órdenes, yo me quedo.

\- Pero, capitán… - exclamaron al unísono sus compañeros.

\- Vamos, iros ya o no podréis salir con ese buque en medio. Tenéis una oportunidad ahora de que no os vean si os sumergís.

Aquella mañana, la marea era perfecta y el sol empezaba a iluminar aquella agua que se volvía más cristalina a medida que se acercaban a la isla. Ninguno entendía el motivo para ir a esa isla desierta y abandonada, pero Garp seguía fijo en su idea. La Vivre Card le indicaba claramente que allí debía encontrarse Law. No estaba dispuesto a volver sin haber cumplido su objetivo.

\- Señor, el radar indica que algo está pasando a gran velocidad bajo el casco – comentó el marine que estaba al timón.

Garp sacó la Vivre Card, casi maldiciéndose al pensar que ese submarino podría ser Law marchándose, lo que le sería muy complicado pillarle en alta mar, teniendo que buscar una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, la Vivre Card seguía marcando la isla.

\- Dejad el submarino, directos a la isla.

\- Pero, señor…

\- He dado una orden. No quiero tener que repetirlo. Preparadlo todo, voy a desembarcar.

\- Sí, vicealmirante.

Aún tardaron casi cinco minutos en llegar hasta la orilla, pero era gratificante saber que Law no se había movido. Ese papel seguía indicando que se encontraba allí. Dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salvar a su nieto, guardó el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo y bajó a tierra para encontrar al "_Cirujano de la muerte_" y saber qué conexión tenía con Ace.

Por mucho que caminó, no pudo encontrar a ese chico, sin embargo, sobre un pequeño montículo con increíbles vistas al mar, pudo observar aquellas flores y las enormes piedras con los nombres de Portgas D. Ace y Edward Newgate. Empezaba a entender un poco el motivo por el que Law estaba en esa isla cuando no había nada llamativo en ella.

Al acercarse, no pudo evitar la ira que emanó de él al ver la tumba de su nieto abierta, pero recordar que estaba vivo le hizo frenar su instinto y tratar de calmarse. Seguramente Law ya había descubierto que Ace no estaba allí. No sabía cómo o quién le podía haber dado esa información, pero estaba claro… que ahora alguien más sabía su secreto.

Echó un vistazo al papel, el cual le indicaba la dirección contraria, justo el camino de regreso al barco.

\- ¿No será…? – se preguntó a sí mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta que era el supernova… sí era capaz de intentar robarle su barco. Eso le hizo sonreír, parecía tener el mismo carácter impulsivo que su nieto y no podía negar que en parte le gustaba – no puede ser tan idiota – sonrió.

No quería perder tiempo, más que nada, porque su nieto no lo tenía. Todos sus órganos habían sido calcinados completamente, tan sólo las máquinas le mantenían vivo por ahora y no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Necesitaba a ese pirata, a ese cirujano que decían que podía arrancar los órganos de cualquier persona, que jugaba con la gente como si de puzzles se tratasen. Su habilidad era rara, pero demasiado útil, más para un médico experimentado como era él.

Al subir al barco, observó la tranquilidad del mismo. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, sabiendo que algo estaba ocurriendo, dándose cuenta de que Law ya debía estar allí. Siguió al papel y llegó hasta la sala de mando. Frente a él, todos sus hombres estaban descompuestos y vueltos a componer de formas extravagantes. Algunos tenían dos cabezas, otros, solo torso y extremidades, algunos cuerpos flotaban sin más como si buscasen un lugar donde colocarse y, en el centro de la sala, sentado en un sillón, Law sonreía y jugaba a lanzar la cabeza de su oficial de mayor rango, cogiéndola al caer nuevamente en su mano y volviendo a lanzarla.

\- Has tardado mucho – sonrió Law.

\- Veo que has estado entretenido.

\- No te preocupes mucho por tus hombres, mientras mi "Room" esté activa, no sufren daño alguno, aunque… podría desactivarla – sonrió casi como un sádico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Law?

\- Voy a hacerme con el control del barco y vamos a ir a Marineford.

\- Allí precisamente quiero llevarte, pero…

\- No voy a ir como preso – sonrió – voy a por Portgas D. Ace – pronunció su nombre con claro enojo.

\- Es mi nieto – comentó Garp – y está…

\- No te atrevas a mentirme – se enfadó Law dejando de lanzar la cabeza que gritaba constantemente – no está muerto.

\- Se muere – le rectificó Garp – necesita ayuda y encontré esto en su sombrero.

Garp mostró entre sus dos dedos aquel trozo de papel blanco que Law identificó enseguida, lo que le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa y volver a relajarse, empezando a lanzar la cabeza de nuevo a medida que apoyaba la espalda nuevamente contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- Eso… es de Ace, no dejaré que lo tengas tú.

\- No eres estúpido, Trafalgar Law, nunca antes había visto una Vivre Card tuya, no quieres que nadie pueda encontrarte, es por eso que me llama tanto la atención el saber cómo es que Ace tenía esto. Ni siquiera está partida en pedazos, lo que quiere decir… que le diste la Vivre Card entera sólo a él, nadie más puede localizarte. ¿Qué tan importante era Ace para ti?

\- Era mi pasatiempo sexual – le dijo con ironía Law – sólo eso… cuando le apetecía venía a dejarse follar.

\- Qué vulgar – resopló Garp, aunque luego sonrió – pero no es cierto, si sólo fuera sexo, habrías comprado el servicio de cualquier fulana en la isla a la que fueras, era algo más para que tuviera el privilegio de tener tu Vivre Card.

\- Piensa lo que quieras – sonrió Law – ahora, por favor… pongamos rumbo a Marineford.

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, devolver a mis hombres a la normalidad? Los necesito para que tripulen el barco.

\- Claro… cómo no.

Law movió sus dedos y las partes del cuerpo mal colocadas volvieron a ir a sus respectivos lugares, desactivando posteriormente la habilidad y viendo la estampida general de todos los marinos que salían aterrorizados de aquella sala, dejando solos a Garp y a Law. No creía que nadie quisiera volver a entrar allí mientras ese pirata estuviera sentado en ese sillón.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Entrar a punta de Katana en Marineford? – preguntó Garp – coger a Ace y llevártelo, ¿así sin más?

\- Un plan sencillo – sonrió Law.

\- No podrás llevártelo, Law.

\- Ya lo veremos. Así tenga que desmembrar a toda la marine para conseguirlo, Ace se vendrá conmigo. ¿Aún sigue Akainu por la base?

\- Es posible – comentó Garp – no lo he visto desde la guerra. Era mejor no ver la cara del asesino de mi nieto, ¿no crees?

\- Como si fueras a hacer algo – resopló Law – yo no seré tan considerado. Si lo veo… me encargaré de arrancarle personalmente el corazón del pecho y se lo lanzaré a los tiburones para que se den un festín, eso si no se intoxican – le amenazó aunque Garp sonrió ante su "pequeña broma" sobre la intoxicación de los tiburones.

\- Por mí está bien. Haz lo que quieras con él.

¿Nada importante? ¿Sólo sexo? ¡_No se lo creía ni él_! Era lo que pensó Garp al ver cómo Law hablaba con tanta efusividad y fogosidad sobre su nieto y sobre todo… amenazaba a todo el que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima. Aún recordaba la primera vez que Ace se puso serio, aquella donde le preguntó si él debería haber nacido. Gold D. Roger le había dejado un buen problema, pero no podía negarse, tenía razón en que su hijo no tenía nada que ver con los actos de piratería llevados a cabo por el padre. Decidió sacarle de aquella isla, llevárselo lejos y protegerlo pese a que todos le querían muerto por su línea de sangre con Roger. Quizá él sentía que nadie le había querido, quizá por eso se esforzaba en ser cordial y amable con todos, en ayudar en todo lo posible, en ocultar sus orígenes y al final… Toda una flota de más de cuarenta barcos habían ido a ayudarle cuando le capturaron y ese chico frente a él… parecía quererle hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida para volver a Marineford.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Law algo mosqueado al no entender a qué venía eso.

\- Cosas de viejos – comentó sin más Garp - No te importa que tenga la sangre de Roger en sus venas, ¿verdad?

\- Su padre es Barbablanca – espetó sin demora Law.

\- Sabes que no es cier…

\- Su padre es Barbablanca – volvió a repetir Law con una sonrisa – eso es lo que él dice y piensa, con eso me basta.

\- No te dejarán sacarlo de Marineford, es demasiado importante y preferirán que todos piensen que está muerto.

\- Voy a llevármelo. Pon rumbo a esa maldita isla, porque no vais a tenerlo ni un segundo más.


	4. Invasión a Marineford

Capítulo 4: Invasión a Marineford.

¡_Loco_! Así estaba Trafalgar Law, ¡_loco de remate_! Ésa era la única frase que le venía a la cabeza a Garp al verle caminar con lentitud por la cubierta de su barco, bajar la escalinata y encerrar a todos aquellos marines en su habilidad moviendo sus partes del cuerpo de un lado a otro, uniéndolas en un sin sentido mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la destrozada base.

\- Estás peor que Ace – susurró Garp – te dije que fueras discreto.

\- A mí nadie me da órdenes. ¿Dónde lo tenéis?

\- En el cuarto piso, zona de enfermería, el ala oeste – le comentó – pero ten cuidado con los almirantes, aunque no quedan muchos realmente. Los justos para custodiar a Ace. Es absurdo… ni siquiera está consciente.

\- Ya te dije que voy a llevármelo.

\- Y yo te dije que no podrás.

\- Pasaré por encima de cualquiera que quiera impedírmelo.

\- Tú mismo – le aseguró Garp – te veo en la enfermería. Aunque si no vuelvo a verte… me gustaría saber una cosa.

\- Te dejo una pregunta – sonrió Law – tengo prisa, pero te debo el estar aquí, así que rapidito.

\- ¿Por qué correr tanto riesgo por mi nieto?

\- Él también lo habría hecho por mí.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo con destino a la enfermería. La última vez llegó tarde al combate, pero pudo ver la masacre, comprobó la caída de dos de los mejores piratas del mundo y, desde luego, así muriera allí mismo, era el mejor momento para volver y recuperar a Ace. Aún no se habían recuperado del ataque de la tropa de Barbablanca, también se habían ido la mayoría de los almirantes. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Pero tenía que sacarle como fuera, así tuviera que pelearse con la mitad de los vicealmirantes y algún almirante que quedase.

\- Terco como Ace – susurró Garp desde el barco, escuchando las alarmas sonar para alertar del intruso en la base – no hay remedio. Me voy a la enfermería – comentó hacia sus hombres, quienes preferían no bajar ahora del buque para evitar a Law.

Caminó por la base, deshaciéndose de todos los marines que se cruzaban en su camino. Al principio utilizando su habilidad para asustarles y conseguir que alguno dudase en si atacarle o no, posteriormente, abriéndose camino con la katana. Sin embargo, aquella base era un auténtico laberinto. Garp le había informado de dónde estaba la enfermería, pero por más que caminaba, no conseguía ubicarse. Tampoco creía que unas cenizas pudieran decirle dónde estaba Ace, no hasta que se recuperase un poco más ese chico y la Vivre card se regenerase aunque fuera una punta del papel.

\- Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejan de salir Marines? – se preguntó a sí mismo antes de dar el mandoble con su katana para quitar del medio al último que había aparecido en su camino.

Cada vez aparecían más y más marines, estaban dispuestos a capturarle, pero él no pensaba rendirse hasta hallar a Ace. Quizá antes habría ido con cuidado, habría pensado las cosas e ideado una estrategia, pero ahora mismo le daba igual absolutamente todo con tal de comprobar el estado de salud de Ace. No tenía tiempo, al menos Ace no lo tenía. Necesitaba un médico y dudaba mucho que hubiera buenos médicos en esa base.

No parecía haber muchos almirantes y eso le alegraba, porque aún no había ideado un plan para poder derrotarlos. Finalmente, al dar la vuelta a uno de los pasillos, encontró ese letrero donde indicaba la enfermería.

\- Por fin – susurró para sí mismo, mostrando una sutil sonrisa pero acelerando el paso para abrir la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Garp fue el primero que apareció en su rango de visión, pero podía ver la camilla a su espalda, con las piernas de alguien tapadas con una sábana blanca y muchos aparatos que hacían ruidos que él identificó como "_e__stable_".

\- ¿Te has perdido? Ya te dije que deberías haber sido más discreto, podría haberte acercado hasta aquí sin llamar tanto la atención.

\- No me fío de ti.

\- Eso me ha quedado claro – comentó pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella inmóvil sábana.

Dio un paso, algo más temeroso de lo que se encontraría al rodear a Garp, pero con sus ojos fijos en la camilla. Empezó a ver el torso y las manos. Todavía tenía esas agujas clavadas por las que intentaban mantenerle hidratado.

\- Ace – dejó escapar cuando finalmente sus ojos consiguieron ver la máscara de oxígeno y ese cabello oscuro algo sucio todavía.

Quiso acercarse, pero estaba tan centrado en ese chico que se moría frente a sus ojos, que no se dio cuenta el momento en que todos aquellos marines se le tiraron encima, derribándole al suelo e inmovilizándole las manos dispuestos a ponerle las esposas.

\- Soltadme – se quejó Law observando cómo Garp ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle, centrado en su nieto y en esos pitidos que las máquinas dejaban escapar.

Antes de llegar allí, tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Entrar a la fuerza si era necesario y llevarse a Ace como fuera. Ahora entendía las palabras de Garp cuando le dijo que no podría llevárselo. No hablaba de la fuerza militar que se pondría en medio, sino del estado de Ace. Tal y como lo veía, ya desde su distancia y casi besando el suelo, se daba cuenta de que moverlo era matarlo. No podía llevárselo y eso hizo que chasquease los labios en señal de frustración.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó antes de escuchar cómo el sonido de los aparatos cambiaba.

La velocidad y la intensidad de los pitidos era mayor, lo que le indicó que Ace estaba entrando en una crisis. Tenía que hacer algo, más cuando vio a los médicos entrar para tratar de estabilizarle y cómo le pedían a Garp que esperase fuera.

\- Soltadme, maldita sea, vais a matarle – gritó Law, pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- ¿Puedes salvarle? – escuchó un susurro a su lado, la voz de Garp.

\- No voy a dejar que muera.

\- Sabes que no puedes moverlo, ¿verdad?

\- Soy médico, sé muy bien las consecuencias, pero ya te he dicho que no pienso dejar que muera bajo ningún concepto.

\- Soltadle – ordenó Garp.

\- Pero, señor… - se quejaron los marines.

\- Abrid sus esposas y apartaos de Ace. Dadle todo lo que necesite. Ahora – les gritó de nuevo.

\- Quiero un quirófano, ahora mismo – le añadió Law al ver cómo soltaban sus esposas.

Tan pronto como los marines se apartaron de su cuerpo, Law se puso en pie y corrió hasta la camilla, haciéndose hueco entre los médicos y enfermeros y activando su "Room" para evitarle mayores daños a Ace. Al menos mientras estuviera allí, el dolor desaparecería.

\- Vamos, Ace, quédate conmigo, lucha un poco más, voy a sacarte de ésta.

\- Está colapsando, no puede respirar – dijo uno de los médicos – traed un tubo de…

\- Es el pulmón – le añadió Law antes de que siguiera sacando sus conjeturas – se le está encharcando de sangre y no tengo tiempo para abrirle. Preparad el quirófano ahora mismo, necesito saber cómo está por dentro, voy a drenar la sangre de su pulmón, pero sólo es una medida temporal, volverá a encharcarse si no encuentro la causa.

\- Ya le habéis oído, preparad el quirófano – ordenó Garp.

Colocando su mano en el pecho de Ace, sacó en un pequeño cuadrado aquel pulmón encharcado, empezando a mover sus manos para separar la sangre y limpiarlo por completo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver aquello. Habían visto a ese hombre atacar, arrancar extremidades, sacar órganos de su cuerpo y mutilarlos, pero jamás pensaron que aquella habilidad podría utilizarse para salvar a alguien. Ahora lo tenían ante sus ojos.

\- No puede ser… sigue respirando – dijo un médico.

\- No va a morir mientras esté en mi habilidad – comentó Law – aquí yo manipulo todo, otra cosa será cuando la desactive. Si no he arreglado el problema que genera esto… entonces morirá.

Uno de los enfermeros llegó corriendo para informarles que el quirófano estaba listo. Algunos de los médicos ya estaban preparados para la intervención, sin embargo, Law no quería a nadie más allí dentro. Así le costase más de veinte horas, prefería estar él solo con Ace y cerciorarse que nadie más le complicaría el trabajo.

\- Voy a ir solo – les comentó.

\- Pero… todo cirujano necesita un ayudante – le comentaron.

\- Con mi habilidad no me hace falta a nadie. Sólo vais a molestarme.

Law movió la camilla, cogiendo de uno de los médicos las placas que le habían hecho con anterioridad y llevándolo al interior del quirófano. Cerró todas las persianas del interior para evitar que pudieran cotillear. Odiaba los fisgones y no quería desconcentrarse en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué no te regeneras? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras colocaba las placas en la pantalla de luz, observando aquellos residuos negruzcos adheridos a sus dañados órganos – lava. Maldita sea. ¿Qué hago contigo, Ace? Ahora mismo ni siquiera sé si la "Mera Mera" está activa.

El peor de los miedos estaba presente en aquella sala, porque no podía saber si el fuego de Ace seguiría allí, si podría regenerar todos esos órganos inexistentes en este momento. Podía ver uno de los problemas para que no se regenerase. Los tipo "Logia" como él, tenían la capacidad de regenerarse a sí mismos, ni espadas, ni balas… nada les afectaba por su alto grado de regeneración, sus llamas se activarían y volverían a crear la parte afectada, pero esa lava que tenía dentro estaba impidiendo que su fuego pudiera derretirlo para regenerarse. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba seguro que al quitar toda ella, su habilidad siguiera allí, al fin y al cabo, había muerto y le habían devuelto a la vida. Esos minutos muerto pudo hacer que sus poderes hubieran desaparecido.

Law cogió unos guantes de látex de la mesa frente a él y, tras colocárselos, empezó con la operación. No podía dejar ni un residuo de lava en su interior y eso iba a tardar horas por lo que veía en las radiografías.

¡_Sorpresa_! Eso fue lo que Law sintió al ver cómo Ace movía los párpados y trataba de abrir los ojos. Entubado como estaba, era imposible que hablase, quizá… hasta pensaba que estaba soñando por las drogas que le estaba metiendo para mantenerle estable y sedado. Era un esfuerzo inútil, porque pronto cerraría de nuevo los ojos para la operación. Law se acercó hasta él, sonriendo y acariciando su cabello, lo que pareció calmar a Ace, tratando de girar su rostro como si no se creyese que Law estaba allí a su lado.

\- Estoy contigo, Ace – le susurró Law – lucha conmigo un poco más, ¿vale? No dejaré que mueras como tú no me dejaste morir a mí. Sé que duele, pero aguanta un poco, por favor, sólo aguanta, voy a sacarte de ésta.

El segundero del reloj se movía constantemente, aunque parecía que el minutero no era capaz de continuar su camino. El tiempo pasaba con lentitud. Llevaba catorce horas tras esa puerta, esperando tener noticias de su nieto y sintiéndose culpable por no haberle podido ayudar pese a haber estado allí aquel día. Había interpuesto su trabajo, todo lo que él era en vez de hacer un sacrificio por la familia. Se sentía miserable por aquella decisión.

\- Señor… lleva demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. ¿Y si…?

\- ¿Ha escapado? – preguntó Garp – no lo ha hecho. Sabe muy bien que mover a Ace en ese estado sería su muerte. Que tarde tanto me tranquiliza.

\- Pero, señor… lleva demasiado tiempo y…

\- Eso significa que Ace sigue vivo y aguantando la operación. También parece que ese pirata está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para soportar su habilidad durante tantas horas y mantenerle con vida. Le preocupa mi nieto, así que estoy tranquilo mientras esté en sus manos.

No fue hasta media hora después, cuando volvieron a acercarse a Garp preocupados por su estado. El chef de la base había preparado algo de comida para él, pero prefirió no moverse. Por suerte para todos sus allegados, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un casi desfallecido Law que se tambaleaba ante el cansancio. Su mano golpeó contra el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndose antes de elevar su afilada mirada hacia un Garp que se ponía en pie motivado por la preocupación.

\- Está estable por ahora, he quitado toda la lava de su interior, no queda nada pero… habrá que esperar para saber si la "Mera Mera" va a ser capaz de regenerar todos los órganos que ha perdido. No puedo hacer más por él excepto revisarle todos los días y tratar de mantenerle con vida hasta que sus órganos se regeneren.


	5. Encarcelado

Capítulo 5: Encarcelado

Todo a su alrededor se movía y se difuminaba. Estaba un poco mareado, seguramente por el agotamiento excesivo o por haber mantenido demasiado tiempo su habilidad activa. Intentó mantenerse estable, apoyando la mano sobre el marco de la puerta mientras les comentaba a los de fuera cómo veía la situación de Ace y estos escuchaban con calma. Al terminar su discurso, el ruido de palabras inundó sus oídos, pero sólo era eso… ruido, porque no era capaz de identificar lo que decían.

Intentó agarrarse con mayor fuerza al marco de la puerta al sentir que se tambaleaba una vez más, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo empezase a caer hacia el lado derecho y sus piernas flaqueasen desplomándole frente a todos. Era irónico… había venido a salvar a Ace y ahora él estaba impotente tirado en el suelo.

\- Apresadle – escuchó la voz de uno de los vicealmirantes – traed unas esposas para él.

\- No puedes hacer esto – se quejó Garp – sólo está ayudando.

\- Es un pirata. Puede que sientas agradecimiento por lo de tu nieto, pero nada de lo que haga enmienda sus crímenes y eso no puedes olvidarlo. Llevadlo a la prisión.

Era cierto que era Marine y que siempre había defendido sus intereses de esos rufianes, pero estaban hablando de su nieto y él lo conocía bien. Ace no era un pirata más, él tenía corazón y desde niño ya se podía ver en él cómo le afectaban las cosas. Quiso que fuera un Marine, que hiciera justicia pero él prefería la libertad. Ni siquiera había escuchado ni un solo crimen cometido por su nieto y aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Law, al final la verdad era que le había salvado la vida. Puede que no entendiera la relación de esos dos, pero se había dejado capturar con tal de salvar a su nieto y eso decía mucho sobre él.

\- Buscad unas esposas para puño de fuego también. No quiero que se despierte y monte un espectáculo de los suyos – se marchaba por el pasillo diciendo el otro vicealmirante.

Unos guardias ayudaron a ponerse en pie a Law, prácticamente llevándole a rastras hasta uno de los marines que traía las esposas para él. Se mordió el labio, no podía hacer nada por él pero no iba a permitir que le pusieran unas esposas a Ace, porque eso sería matarlo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que pudo encontrar en su exhausto cuerpo, se revolvió, golpeando en el pecho a uno de los marines que lo sujetaba y golpeándole contra la pared del pasillo para dar un codazo al otro, corriendo hacia Garp y agarrando con sus manos apresadas en esas esposas, la chaqueta del vicealmirante.

\- No se las pongas – le susurró – no dejes que le pongan las esposas o morirá.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Garp.

\- Kairoseki, impide que la "_mera mera_" se active y necesita activarla – gruñó Law con desesperación – los tipo logia como él se regeneran con su propio elemento, si impides que su elemento salga, no se regenerará. No puedes ponerle esas esposas.

Un golpe en la nuca fue lo que sintió antes de que sus ojos empezasen a cerrarse nuevamente y las manos perdieran fuerza, soltando la chaqueta de Garp. A medida que caía sobre los brazos de uno de los soldados. La última visión que consiguió fue ver cómo la camilla con Ace pasaba a su lado para llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación. Tan sólo quería escuchar a Garp decir que protegería a su nieto, que no le pondría las esposas, pero… nada llegó a sus oídos antes de desmayarse.

Un molesto ruido hizo que abriera los ojos. Estaba cansado, demasiado para querer moverse, así que permaneció tumbado en los fríos adoquines de la celda, mirando los barrotes de hierro y pensando en Ace. Tan sólo podía pensar en él y se moría por saber qué había ocurrido.

¡_Ratas_! Era el roer de las ratas lo que escuchaba, pero él no se inmutó pese a ver una al fondo de la sala buscando algo de comer, correteando por las esquinas, hasta que otro ruido suplantó a ése. Un bol de madera había golpeado la piedra y alguien se sentaba en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra los barrotes.

\- Te he traído algo de comer – escuchó la voz de Garp.

\- Sólo quiero saber cómo está Ace. ¿Le has puesto las esposas?

\- No se lo he permitido – confesó Garp – aunque está muy bien vigilado.

\- ¿Crees que se despertaría así sin más y se largaría? – sonrió Law desde el suelo – con sus heridas no podrá moverse aunque despierte y lo más seguro… es que se desmaye a causa del dolor si despierta. Os convendría mantenerle sedado hasta que su cuerpo empiece a reaccionar. Ahora ya puedes marcharte, no me interesa hablar nada más contigo.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡No, gracias! Estoy bien aquí y hasta que Ace se recupere… creo que me gusta el cuarto que me habéis ofrecido.

\- Te necesito al lado de Ace. Dijiste que la "mera mera" arreglaría sus órganos pero… los médicos no ven ninguna mejoría.

\- Es posible que ya no tenga la fruta.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Era un riesgo que debía correr – comentó Law – pero cuando el usuario muere… el efecto de la fruta desaparece y vuelve a crecer así que… puede que ya no esté en el organismo de Ace. Al fin y al cabo… murió, aunque luego le reanimaseis… estuvo muerto durante unos minutos. No sé si tiene el efecto de la fruta o no pero… si no lo tiene, no podemos hacer nada por él. Tarde o temprano morirá a menos que, como estáis haciendo, creéis un medio Cyborg con él.

\- Me gustaría que pudieras echarle un vistazo.

\- ¿No tenía buenos médicos? Mejores que un pirata.

\- No te hagas el indiferente conmigo, no has estado catorce horas en ese quirófano sólo porque te acostases con él de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres verle o no? Es posible que vaya a tener más crisis y no confío en los médicos de ahí arriba, no creo que su intención sea salvar a un maldito pirata.

\- ¿Podré estar en su habitación? – preguntó Law - ¿A su lado?

\- Siempre y cuando te comprometas a llevar las esposas. Nadie se fía de tu habilidad.

\- De acuerdo. Me aguantaré con las esposas si me llevas hasta él. Yo no dejaré que le ocurra nada, pero… te advierto… quizá haya cosas que no pueda hacer con las manos esposadas.

\- Si ese momento llega, ya pensaré qué haré.

\- ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí? – preguntó Law incorporándose.

Garp sonrió, ese chico era idéntico a su nieto y eso, en parte, le alegraba. Puede que no supiera cómo se conocieron, ni el motivo para que Law llegase tan lejos por él, pero era su mejor opción. Conocía bien a los de la marine y ellos no tenían mucho interés precisamente en si salvarle o no la vida a Ace, no cuando sólo era un pirata. Les movía el dinero y las influencias, nada más.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se levantó del suelo para abrir la celda. Law ni siquiera reparó en el cuenco de comida aunque debía de tener hambre. Parecía estar demasiado preocupado por Ace como para preocuparse por sí mismo. Al ver aquel panorama, Garp cogió el cuenco de la comida y caminó tras él en dirección a la habitación de su nieto.

Al llegar allí, Garp dejó el cuenco de la comida en una de las mesillas, observando cómo Law se iba directamente hasta Ace y comprobaba su pulso.

\- ¿Tenéis radiografías? – preguntó Law.

\- Le hicieron unas después de que le sacases de la cirugía. ¿Por qué no comes algo y voy a buscarlas?

Law se sentó frente a Ace y tomó el cuenco en sus manos para empezar a comer. Por algún motivo… sus pensamientos se marcharon muy lejos de allí, a cuando tan sólo era un adolescente y se cruzó por tercera o cuarta vez con ese chico prometedor que se estaba adueñando del mar con tan poca edad.

_Todos creían que dormía, pero en realidad no podía hacerlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la enfermedad le consumía cada día un poco más. Se levantó con pesadez para ir a refrescarse el rostro. Estaba sudado y fue entonces… cuando los escuchó hablando. Corazón compartía una botella de sake con Ace. ¿Cuándo había llegado ese chico? Era más de media noche, pero allí estaba y parecía estar hablando de algo serio, algo sobre él precisamente. Se quedó a escuchar, creyendo que su enemistad no le dejaría decir nada bueno de él, pero se equivocó._

\- _Va a ser vendida a la marine – dijo Ace – y Doflamingo va tras ella. Creo que sabe el secreto sobre la juventud eterna._

\- _¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Ace?_

\- _Porque he visto cómo sufre tu compañero – sonrió algo incrédulo._

\- _Creía que no te caía bien._

\- _No nos llevamos precisamente bien pero… supongo que soy un blando, no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente. La "Ope ope" lo curaría, ¿no?_

\- _Es muy posible. Dicen que la fruta la comió un médico muy famoso._

\- _Tendrás que darte prisa antes de que la vendan y, por favor… no le cuentes esto a Law, ¿vale? Yo tengo que volver con mi tripulación._

\- _Ace… le estás salvando la vida. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que lo sepa?_

\- _Es mejor así – sonrió Ace – no es que nos llevemos precisamente bien. _

_Law observó escondido tras la roca cómo Ace caminaba hacia su pequeño bote, subiéndose a él y encendiendo aquellas llamas para marcharse._

¡_Nunca le dijo a Ace lo que escuchó aquella noche_! Dejó que pensase que no sabía nada cuando en realidad… siempre estuvo agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, por haberle dado aquella información y haberle permitido curarse de su enfermedad. Era cierto que se habían llevado muy mal, que no se soportaban al principio pero… aquel día todo cambió entre ellos.

\- No vas a morir aquí, Ace – susurró Law – tú me salvaste aquel día, yo no pienso abandonarte ahora.

¡_La eterna juventud_! Siempre había pensado que jamás utilizaría esa habilidad. Doflamingo iba tras ella como un loco, quería la eterna juventud a cambio de la vida del usuario. Él no pensaba morir por nadie, pero ahora mismo… hasta se lo estaba replanteando por Ace.

\- No hagas locuras, Law – escuchó la voz de Garp trayendo las radiografías.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Estás pensando en utilizar la mejor de las habilidades de tu fruta por él?

\- ¿Qué más te da? Sólo soy un pirata al que ejecutarán en algún momento de su vida. Entregar mi vida por Ace no sería tan malo.

\- ¿Qué tienes con Ace?

\- Me salvó la vida. Fue quien me dio el chivatazo de dónde estaba la fruta. Corazón la buscó para mí, me obligó a comérmela y ahora se lo agradezco. Haré lo que sea por mantenerlo vivo. Puede que sea un pirata, pero tiene el corazón más grande que he visto en mi vida. Él es mucho mejor persona de lo que yo seré jamás. Tienes suerte de tener un nieto como él, nunca abandona a la familia ni a sus amigos.

\- Es temerario, pero la verdad, es que siempre ha cuidado de los suyos. Seguramente eras importante para él.

Law tomó las radiografías y las colocó contra la luz para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo.

\- ¿No ha salido nada de fuego de su cuerpo ni le ha subido la temperatura? – preguntó Law.

\- Nada. No ha reaccionado a nada.

\- Está caliente – comentó Law al tocar su frente – tiene fiebre y eso es posiblemente porque su cuerpo está combatiendo. No es bueno, pero hay algo raro en sus radiografías.

\- ¿Qué has visto?

\- Esta parte del pulmón ayer no estaba, no se aprecia muy bien, es muy poco pero… creo que se ha regenerado.

\- ¿Entonces es la "mera mera"?

\- Podría ser, pero no entiendo por qué no sube su temperatura por la fruta, sino por la infección. Habrá que darle antibiótico y simplemente… esperar a que se vaya regenerando. No sé qué está ocurriendo en su cuerpo, es la primera vez que he visto a alguien morir y reanimarlo, así que no tengo ni idea. Lo único que puedo hacer es comprobar su estado.

\- ¿Law? – escuchó entre susurros la voz de Ace – ve-te – intentó hablar.

\- Necesito un sedante – comentó Law – si se despierta, el dolor será insoportable. Cálmate, Ace – le susurró Law cerca de su rostro – estoy contigo. Sólo descansa.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ace. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, pero le había reconocido por su voz. Law cogió la jeringuilla y le inyectó el sedante evitando que siguiera sufriendo. Durmiéndole una vez más.


	6. Fruta Mera Mera

Capítulo 6: Fruta Mera Mera

Ni un mísero ruido se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Entre tanto silencio y el agotamiento de la operación y el viaje, simplemente… había cerrado los ojos durante un par de segundos, un par de segundos que se convirtieron en horas. Se repetía que sólo descansaría los ojos unos momentos, pero realmente, había caído completamente rendido ante el cansancio.

El aroma del café fue lo que le despertó. Todavía seguía sentado en esa incómoda silla frente a la camilla de Ace. Los aparatos seguían monitorizando las constantes de ese chico pero no emitían señal alguna de peligro, lo que hizo que se tranquilizase tras darse cuenta de que se había dormido.

\- Ey, tranquilo – comentó Garp a su lado, con la taza de café en la mesilla.

Intentaba incorporarse lo más rápido posible, quería comprobar que Ace estaba bien pero Garp apoyó su gran mano sobre su hombro y le impulsó hacia atrás para evitar que se levantase.

\- Descansa un rato, él está bien.

\- Tengo que… comprobar sus constantes y…

\- Cálmate, ¿vale? Tú también necesitas descansar un poco. Por ahora está estable. No ha sufrido ninguna recaída.

\- Pero lo hará si la Mera Mera no empieza a reaccionar.

\- Dijiste que creías…

\- Creía que reaccionaría más rápido y es cierto que vi un poco más de pulmón de lo que tenía la otra vez en las radiografías pero… es tan poco lo que se regeneró que no puedo estar seguro que haya sido la fruta. Tengo que comprobarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas primero el café? Iré a buscar las últimas radiografías que le han hecho. Aunque no sé si ya las tendrán listas.

\- Deberían tenerlas, no tenéis tantos pacientes en esta base. Debería ser prioridad.

\- Voy a ver si las tienen. Tómate el café al menos. Pasaré a decirles que te preparen algo para desayunar.

Law esperó hasta que Garp salió de la habitación para terminar de incorporarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y le dolía por la mala posición en la que se había dormido. Aun así, tras estirarse un poco, se acercó a la cama donde Ace continuaba lleno de cables. La mitad de sus órganos habían sido sustituidos por máquinas que hacían la función y sabía que en algún momento debería volver a pasar por el quirófano para quitárselas, siempre y cuando… su fruta empezase a hacer efecto y le regenerase todos los órganos que le habían calcinado.

Nunca antes había sentido angustia, pero en este momento, viendo a Ace debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en esa camilla, sólo le venía a la mente el motivo por el que Ace jamás quiso contarle que fue él el que dio el chivatazo sobre dónde encontrar la fruta que él se comió y por la que acabó abandonando su tripulación inicial y perdiendo a uno de sus más queridos compañeros.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que fue Ace quien acabó dando esa información y aunque él no participó puesto que aún era muy joven, siempre estuvo agradecido con lo que hizo. Pero, por algún motivo, nunca hablaron del tema, de hecho, cuando le lanzaba indirectas del asunto, Ace se hacía el indiferente, como si el tema no fuera con él.

Siempre supuso que Ace trabajaba entonces para Barbablanca, pero era posible que ni siquiera estuviera todavía con ellos cuando dio el chivatazo. Ahora tenía sus dudas. Quizá no quiso que nadie supiera que él dio la información para evitar que le persiguieran todavía más piratas de lo que ya lo hacían en aquel entonces. La cabeza de Ace siempre había tenido un alto precio.

\- Conmigo estás a salvo – susurró Law acariciando con el pulgar la frente del chico, apartando algún mechón con suavidad – no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada.

¡_No quiso interrumpirle_! Garp contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la puerta y tal y como supuso desde su primera conversación, ¡_n__o era sólo sexo como Law trató de hacerle creer_! Era algo mucho más allá de eso, algo que los unía y no podía estar seguro de lo que habían vivido juntos, pero era algo intenso.

Ace era como su nieto. Siempre le había partido el corazón verle crecer con todas esas dudas sobre él. Odiaba ser hijo del mayor pirata de todos, pero también detestaba que le odiasen sólo por ser quien era. Sin embargo, Law estaba allí y parecía quererle. Había encontrado una banda que le adoraba y estaba perdiendo todo lentamente. Aquella ejecución le robó al único padre que conoció, aparte de su banda, pero seguía ahí luchando y sobre todo… Law seguía a su lado luchando por él.

\- Vamos, Ace, sólo un poco más, sólo aguanta un poco más. Prometo que no dejaré que te ocurra nada. Todo va a salir bien – susurró Law, lo que el tono empleado, a Garp le recordó como cuando tratas de calmar a un niño pequeño, aunque dulce. ¡_No_! ¡_No era sólo sexo_!

Esperó un poco hasta que Law se incorporó para poder entrar. Lo último que quería es que Law se sintiera débil o sentimental frente a otros. Todos le conocían como uno de los piratas más temibles que habrían surcado los mares. Era el cirujano de la muerte, había obtenido más de cien corazones, era uno de los supernova. ¡_Hasta querían nombrarle Shichibukai_! Y no es que él no hubiera aceptado… de hecho… aún esperaban su respuesta.

\- Te he traído algo para que desayunes. Debes tener hambre – habló Garp como si acabase de llegar.

\- Bastante, no he comido nada desde ayer por la mañana. Supongo que no tratáis muy bien a los piratas.

\- Quizá te tratarían mejor si aceptases el puesto de Shichibukai.

\- No voy a aceptar – sonrió Law – creo recordar que también se lo propusisteis a Ace en su momento.

\- Era un chiquillo cuando se lo dijeron y subía su fama como la espuma.

\- Siempre ha sido uno de los mejores piratas que he conocido. La mitad de piratas querían unirse a su tripulación y la otra mitad lo querían a él en la suya. Luego estabais vosotros, que lo queríais muerto. De hecho… al final lo lograsteis – sonrió con incredulidad.

Aquello pareció hacer daño a Garp y aunque le habría gustado decir que no quería hacerle daño con sus palabras, la verdad es que sí lo deseaba. Siempre le llamaba "su nieto" pero no hizo absolutamente nada por alguien a quien decía llamar de su familia, sino que prefirió su trabajo y eso era algo que a Law no le entraba en la cabeza. Para él, toda su familia siempre habría estado por delante de cualquier cosa.

\- Sigue vivo y es lo importante – comentó Garp algo entristecido.

\- No gracias a ti precisamente. Pero tranquilo, yo no dejaré que le ocurra nada. Me enteré tarde la última vez, pero no volverá a ocurrir. No voy a alejarme de él nuevamente. Aun así, tengo mis dudas con vosotros, sé que está ocurriendo algo.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- ¿Por qué los marines salvarían a un pirata al que querían ver muerto? Hay algo que no me encaja en todo esto.

\- No tengo tanta información respecto a eso – comentó Garp y por el rostro que puso, Law le creyó - ¿Qué hay de ti? Me gustaría saber cómo conociste a mi nieto.

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? Sólo somos piratas.

\- No sé si él te habrá contado algo de su juventud, pero no era un chico nada fácil. Siempre ha sentido que todos le odiaban, pero en ti veo algo diferente y me llama la curiosidad saber cómo os conocisteis.

\- Él tenía… dieciocho años, acababa de salir en su viaje prácticamente y… coincidimos en una pequeña isla. Yo creí que moriría sobre los diez años, pero fui aguantando hasta entonces. Para cuando me encontré con Ace, yo ya estaba en las últimas, casi moribundo y no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Sin embargo, pese a nuestras discusiones, él siempre venía a verme cuando podía y me traía a veces algún capricho como chocolate o dulces. Aunque él decía que eran suyos… nunca probaba bocado y se marchaba dejándolos allí – sonrió Law al recordar aquello – sé que los traía para mí. Supongo que me encariñé con él al final. Siempre estaba allí ayudándome y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

\- Ace siempre tuvo un gran corazón. Es capaz de empatizar rápido con la gente y tratarles con educación, siempre intenta ayudar a los demás. Aunque de niño era bastante más rebelde – sonrió Garp al recordar su niñez – supongo que convivir con Luffy y con Sabo le cambió poco a poco.

\- Nunca ha sido un pirata normal y corriente. Es mejor persona que muchos de nosotros y aun así… todos parecen odiarle. Al menos me alegró saber que estaba a gusto en su tripulación. Barbablanca y él son tan parecidos… nunca había conocido piratas a los que no les importase ni la fama ni la riqueza, tan sólo querían tener una familia, gente que les quisiera. Son completamente diferentes a todos nosotros – dijo con seriedad Law.

Todo el mundo pensaba que los piratas simplemente eran unos desalmados, que entraban en los puertos y saqueaban, que abordaban los barcos ajenos, mataban a todos los tripulantes y se quedaban las mercancías. De hecho, solía ser así. Los piratas eran egoístas, sólo miraban por ellos mismos y en cambio… ahí estaba Ace. Él era completamente diferente a todos los que había conocido, incluido él mismo.

El ruido de la puerta les hizo callarse a ambos y girarse para ver entrar a uno de los enfermeros que traía las placas. Garp ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pronunciar palabra, Law ya se había levantado y lanzado sobre las placas, sacándolas del sobre y poniéndolas a contra luz para poder observar cómo iba el cuerpo de Ace.

\- Sí parece que está regenerando, aunque va muy lento – comentó al ver un trozo más de pulmón que el día anterior.

\- ¿Quiere decir que la fruta Mera Mera sigue en su organismo?

\- No lo sé, tiene pinta que sí pero… nunca antes había presenciado a un portador que muriese y reviviera. Puede que su corazón se detuviera sólo unos minutos pero eso ya es estar muerto. La fruta debería haberse ido. Quizá es por eso por lo que no está a pleno rendimiento.

Law se acercó a Ace, tocando primero su frente y luego su brazo hasta coger su mano.

\- Está ardiendo.

\- Es poseedor del fuego, siempre ha estado más caliente de lo normal.

\- No… es un calor diferente. Tiene fiebre y eso quiere decir que su cuerpo sigue combatiendo. Hay que bajarle la temperatura. Necesitaré un barreño con agua fría, unas toallas y un bote de antibiótico que te voy a escribir.

\- ¿Cómo puedes diferenciar su calor? Yo lo noto como siempre cuando tenía el fuego.

\- Quizá eso signifique que no has pasado demasiado tiempo con él – sonrió Law – es completamente diferente.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Law buscó en uno de los armarios una manta. Sedado como estaba no debería sentir nada pero… era posible que su cuerpo pasase de tener frío a calor y sin Ace para hablarle y contarle cómo se sentía, iba a ser complicado saber cómo iba.

\- Voy a necesitar un termómetro y dejaré la manta aquí por si acaso. Espero mañana poder quitarle la sedación, porque necesito tenerle despierto para que me cuente lo que siente y cómo va. No es necesario que te quedes si lo prefieres, no será plato de buen gusto. Va a sufrir grandes dolores.

\- Entraré de vez en cuando a verle, pero confío en tu criterio como médico. Creo que eres de fiar.

\- No te confíes. Como te he dicho, soy un pirata y no me parezco en nada a tu nieto. Él tiene una ética por encima de la mía. De hecho… haría lo que fuera por él, pero sólo por él. Si eso implicase tener que matar a todos los de tu base por mantenerle a salvo, lo haría sin dudarlo y sin pestañear. Así que no te confíes conmigo. Sólo hago esto por Ace.


End file.
